V - Vibrant Vacations
by Bdoyle
Summary: Continuation of A Full Quiver. Phil and Melinda are the adoptive parents of Trip, Jemma, Fitz and Skye. Things start out badly but turn to sand and surf as the family is off on a two week vacation. Trip meets a girl that he falls head over heels for, Jemma finds fascination in the flora and fauna of the islands, while Fitz and Skye find trouble as usual


**V – Vibrant Vacation!**

Fitz paced back and forth across his bedroom, stopping each time to peer out the window into the yard of the next door neighbor. He watched as the vulgar man puffed on a cigarette then dropped it to the bare ground and stomped it into the dirt. He grimaced at the number of butts crushed into the soil in a wide circle. The man picked up a pair of small sheers and turned to trim his flowering rose bushes. Fitz sneered at the irony of the man's ugly habit and the beauty of the plants.

That jerk was the reason the boy paced and tried to shake off his anger. Mom had already been here and exacted her opinion of his throwing the moron a one finger salute. She also demanded he apologize, which Fitz adamantly refused to do. He was given one half hour to reconsider with the threat of 'mom's discipline part two' as an alternative. Fitz had already decided that part two was better than having to grovel for forgiveness at that big fat dork's feet. He'd probably end up using some not so choice words that would end up with him getting the same dose of whatever was coming anyway.

He turned at the slight knock on his door, prepared to tell his mother he was not now, nor ever going to apologize to that creep and he didn't care how many times she walloped his backside. Some things were just worth it and Fitz intended to stand his ground. He balled his fists and blinked back his angry tears.

"Hey, buddy," Phil greeted him as he stepped around the half open door.

Fitz let out a sigh of relief. Maybe mom had reconsidered…or Da had talked her out of it. Then again maybe _Da_ was here to exact part two. Of course that would be a very long boring lecture and a lot of comments that would make him feel quite guilty. Da wielded guilt like mom used her palm. Fitz wasn't sure what was worse. He relaxed his fists and stared at the floor waiting for his father to speak.

"Rough day, huh?" Phil remarked as he lowered himself on to Fitz's bed.

Okay, that was a good sign.

"I'll not tell him I'm sorry, Da. So if yer here to give me a smacking we might as well just get to it, then." Fitz breathed. He knew his da would not resort to that sort of punishment but he figured he'd make it look good.

Phil chuckled at his son's expense and patted the mattress next to him. "How 'bout we just talk a bit?" He suggested, nodding for Fitz to sit down.

The boy let out a huff and dragged his feet to the bed. "I'll not change my mind. I've had plenty of time to think and I won't." Fitz shook his head as he dropped down on the bed.

Phil dropped a hand on the boy's knee and squeezed gently. "I didn't expect you would." He smiled. "Maybe we can work out a compromise."

"If it saves me a second view of the carpet, I'm all for it." Fitz groaned. "I know Mom does not approve of off color language, but I swear, Da, I didn't say a word to him."

Phil frowned. "I think you know your mother includes vulgar gestures as well, little man."

Fitz shrugged his shoulders. "I guess." He mumbled. "So is she waiting to see what happens?"

Phil shook his head. "Nope, told her I would handle this. She's still pretty angry but, well, she's working on it."

Fitz let out a short breath and nodded his understanding.

"Okay, then," Phil slapped his hands on his knees. "I've heard you're mom's version and Skye's convoluted description of events." He paused and chuckled. "I did not get much out of that one."

Fitz snickered. "She is getting a little better, but she gets all turned around mostly." He agreed.

"So, tell me what happened."

The boy took a deep breath. "You know Skye really wants those training wheels off her bicycle." Fitz waited for Phil to agree. After his nod, the boy continued. "I was trying to help. I raised them up just a wee bit and watched her ride in the driveway. I never let her go near the street." He added quickly, shaking his head.

"Okay," Phil nodded, "seems innocent enough."

"We weren't making a lot of noise, but Skye was laughing and cheering when she knew she was balancing. I cheered, too. Mr. Snyder was in his yard doing whatever he does and started telling us to find somewhere else to make noise. But I remembered what you said. I just ignored him. I tried to keep Skye from talking back to him, but you know how she is. She told him about the training wheels and he laughed. He told me to just take them off and that maybe she'd fall off and crack her head open then he wouldn't have to put up with her noise anymore."

"And that's when you…" Phil raised his hand and made a waving motion.

Fitz shook his head. "No, Da. I just…well, I just went and got my own bike and we both rode in the driveway. He said we were a nuisance and he was sick of it. He said he was going to throw tacks over the hedge so our tires would go flat." Phil's eyebrows rose. Fitz held up a hand. "He wouldn't. He's mostly just a big wind, Da."

"So you…" Phil asked again.

Fitz shook his head again. "Then he started telling Skye she would never learn to ride her bike because she was afraid. She told him she wasn't and he started making fun of how she was talking. That's when she almost fell, but I caught the handle bars and stopped her from hitting the pavement. He just laughed and said I should have let her break a leg then she wouldn't be able to ride."

Phil pursed his lips and nodded. He raised his brows ready to ask the question again but again Fitz gave a nonverbal negative reply.

"Skye started to cry and she told him he was a bad man. He just laughed so Skye said she was going to tell mom. She dropped her bike and ran into the house." Fitz drew a deep breath. "That's when I told him he was a bully picking on a wee girl, but he wasn't listening. He said nobody would understand Skye anyway since she never learned how to talk and that he was sick of the messed up kids you brought to the neighborhood. I got mad and threw my bike against the hedge and he went insane. He told me to pick it up and keep it from the bushes unless I wanted a big problem. He kept yelling about it and I just…well, I just," suddenly the boy became more interested in his fingers than relating the story. He looked up over his brows waiting for his father to ask the same question, but Phil remained quiet.

Fitz blew out a fluttery breath. "That's when I flipped him off."

"I see." Phil stated calmly

"I didn't know mom was on the deck with Skye." He mumbled and Phil suppressed a laugh. No one had worse luck than Fitz.

Phil scrubbed a hand over his face and stared at the carpet while Fitz waited nervously for him to have some kind of reaction. He dropped his hands to his knees then rubbed them back and forth on his lap. Finally he turned and stared at his son.

Fitz drew another nervous breath. He did not really like the look his father was giving him.

"I think," Phil began, narrowing his brow.

Fitz chewed his lip.

"I think you and I should pay Mr. Synder a vist." Phil finished.

"I'm not apologizing." Fitz shook his head.

"No you're not," Phil agreed. "In fact you don't have to say a word. I'll do all the talking." The man smiled at the boy who hesitantly smiled back. "Get your shoes," He directed as he stood and cocked his head toward the door motioning for Fitz to follow.

The boy did as he was told and hurried to catch up to his father almost crashing into him as Phil stopped with his hand on the door knob. He turned back to a slightly confused Fitz and put a finger to his lips. "Not a word to your mother, understand?"

The boy gave a quick smile and followed his father into the hall.

xx

Melinda smiled as she watched Phil and their son slip out the front door. She stood at the window and watched them make their way down the driveway and disappear around the copse of trees that separated their property from the neighbor. She was happy Phil had convinced Fitz to offer an apology because she certainly did not want to carry through on her promise to convince his backside to get moving.

xx

Phil smiled down at Fitz as he raised his hand to knock on the door. The boy stepped behind his father when it began to open.

"Hello, Mr. Snyder. I'm Phil Co…" Phil extended an open hand to the man who opened the door.

The man took a drag on the cigarette he held in his teeth and squinted at Phil through the smoke that encircled his head. He held his breath as he flicked the butt over Phil's shoulder and off the side of his small front porch.

Exhaling a long fume of stale smoke, he grumbled, "yeah, I know who you are."

Phil waved the smoke away from his face and smiled at the man. Fitz stepped farther behind his father.

Snyder laughed a cough and leaned over to peer at the boy. "Not so brave up close, are ya girlie boy?"

Phil side stepped to address the man, never losing his smile. "I understand there was a bit of a misunderstanding this afternoon. I thought maybe you and I could straighten things out."

The man stood in a smudged t-shirt and jeans. His feet were bare. Apparently he hadn't had a chance to clean up after gardening. He looked Phil up and down, gave a snort and leaned out the door looking toward the Coulson's home. "Yer wife send ya over here?" He snorted again. "Seems like she's the boss."

Phil took a breath and forced the smile to stay in place. "Yeah, well Melinda likes to keep things in order." He agreed.

Synder leaned against the doorframe and crossed his arms over his chest. "Maybe she otta keep those brats of your in order. Bunch a' freaky kids ya got there Coulson. Specially that little one, what the hell language does it speak?" He wasn't laughing but there was amusement in his voice.

Phil had a flashback of playground bullies. "Takes all kinds," he grinned.

"Seems you got one of each," he sneered and waiting for a reaction that did not come. The large man let out a bored huff. "You want something Coulson, ya selling cookies or something?"

Phil laughed as he turned away and then back. "No, no nothing like that. I thought I'd just let you know that my children will be playing or riding bikes or bouncing balls or skipping rope or whatever they feel like doing in our driveway for as long as they like. I'll thank you to keep your comments to yourself, especially when it comes to my youngest."

Synder pushed himself upright, dropped his arms to his sides and took a step outside his door. Phil held his ground as Fitz moved to the side.

"And by the way, those are my shrubs…on my property and if my kids want to pull on them or drop their bikes against them or just stand next to them you really have nothing to say about it." He spoke into the man's face, his voice no longer cordial or calm.

"Get off my porch, Coulson." Synder growled through his teeth, poking Phil's shoulder with each syllable.

"Stay away from my kids," Phil poked right back, snarling just as aggravated through his own teeth.

Fitz jumped down the steps to the ground and threw his hands over his eyes, peeking only when he felt the thump of a large body hit the dirt at his feet.

xx

Phil sat at the table with a bag of frozen peas pressed to his right eye. Skye stood at his side, her arms folded on the table just high enough for her to rest her chin on top of them. She squinted at her father.

"Why you gots piece on yoer face, daddy?" The little girl wondered. She jumped as Melinda slammed another bag on the table then pulled the bag from Phil, glared at him and stormed away.

He smiled at Skye whose eyes opened wide at the large bruise that had her father's eye swollen shut.

"Daddy, you gots a big boo boo on yoer eye. It hoerts, Daddy?" Skye sucked in a breath as she back away then laid a hand on Phil's arm. "I kiss it, foer you, akay."

Phil smiled at the little girl. "How 'bout you just blow Daddy a kiss, angel."

Skye stuck out her bottom lip in a sympathetic pout then kissed her hand and stood on her tip toes to reach Phil's head. He leaned down so she could place a gentle pat on his cheek. He smiled a thank you and laid the fresh pack of frozen peas against the bruise. Skye laid her head on his elbow and hugged his arm.

Fitz smiled from the other side of the table. "You should have seen it. Mr. Snyder hit the dust like a big rock. BAM!" He slammed his fist into the air. "There was blood everywhere. I think Da busted his nose." The little boy smiled.

Melinda glared from her perch in front of the sink. She leaned back against it with arms crossed over her chest.

"Fitz," she barked and the little boy jumped, turning to face her. She dropped her gaze to the floor for a second seeing the alarm in his eyes. Her anger was leaking and she had not meant for it to splash on her son.

"Fitz," Melinda spoke calmly. "Please take your sister to the family room so Daddy and I can talk for a little bit."

The little boy glanced at his baby sister then back at his mother. "Don't be mad at Da, mom." He shook his head. "Mr. Synder started it. He…"

"Fitz, do as your mother says." Phil spoke calmly, extracting Skye from his arm. "Go with Fitz, angel eyes." He crooned to the little girl as Fitz stepped next to her.

Fitz took Skye's hand and turned toward the hall just as the back door opened admitting Jemma and Trip.

"Da!" Jemma exclaimed as she rushed to Phil's side.

"Oooo weee," Trip whistled.

"Okay, all of you to the family room, now." Melinda ordered, raising one arm and pointing in that direction.

"Come on, Jems." Trip put his hands on Jemma's shoulders and drove her toward the hall where Fitz and Skye still stood hand in hand. The older boy scooped up his baby sister as he passed, gathered the twins with his other arm and nodded at Melinda letting her know he would keep the kids occupied as long as she needed him to do so.

Skye looked over her shoulder at the very angry expression on her mother's face and let out a little sigh as Trip carried her through the family room doorway. "Momma gonna put a big spank on Daddy, Trip." The little girl frowned and shook her head as Jemma covered the giggle that escaped her with one hand and Fitz dropped to the floor rolling with laughter.

An hour later the kids looked up from the movie Trip had chosen when the doorbell rang. Fitz and Jemma jumped up both announcing they'd get it before their older brother could slip Skye off his lap to catch them. Fitz pulled the family room double door open nearly running headlong into Melinda who carried three trays of pizza.

She stopped and held the boxes high as the little boy slipped around her. Letting out a quick breath of relief she gave him a look before she smiled. "Okay, dinner in five. Get washed and to the kitchen if you want it while it's hot." She quickly stepped out of the way to get to the kitchen and out of way of the stampede to the powder room.

xx

The family ate mostly in silence although Skye, who could not let the quiet go for long. She hummed, sang songs she'd learned in preschool and babbled on about the mean man next door and how there were little green dots on some of the pizza. Trip solved the problem by cutting off the crust, called 'the bone' by Skye, from a slice and allowing her to dip it into the marinara sauce the family always ordered as an extra. It worked out well since Jemma never ate 'the bone' so the girls merely shared a slice.

Phil tipped back his bottle of beer and smiled at Melinda who still held a bit of her anger in her eyes. He set down the bottle and cleared his throat halting Skye's version of what he was pretty sure was 'I've Been Working on the Railroad'. While the words were jumbled the tune was familiar.

"Your mother and I have something to tell you." He began.

Trip dropped the slice he was holding on to his plate. Fitz stopped chewing for a second before gulping down what was in his mouth and wiping it with the back of his hand. Jemma set down her fork gently as Skye licked the sauce from her finger tips.

Phil looked around the table at the anxious looks of his children. He smiled and continued. "It's something we've been thinking about for a long time but didn't want to tell you until we were sure."

Fitz stood, suddenly trembling with emotion. "I'm sorry, Mom. I really am sorry. I'll tell Mr. Snyder I'm sorry. I'll tell him right now."

Both Melinda and Phil looked at their son with surprise, unsure what could have brought on this reaction. Melinda stood and grabbed his arm before he could dash out the back door. She pulled him back intending to ask what brought on his outburst when he wrapped his arms around her waist and was suddenly sobbing. She looked back to Phil and shrugged once before embracing Fitz and bending to kiss the top of his head. Pulling him to her seat she tugged him into her lap and shushed him quietly then gave Phil a quick nod. The other children merely stared, even Skye had grown quiet.

For a moment Phil ignored the children and spoke directly to his wife. "I'm sorry Mel. I thought we were done with all of that." He rose from his seat and moved to place a hand on Fitz's shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze.

Trip cleared his throat and looked to Jemma before speaking. "Whatever it is Da, we…we," he looked to Jemma a second time.

"Perhaps we've all been a bit too much for you all these months," Jemma gushed. "Taking on all four of us was quite an endeavor."

"Yeah," Trip agreed, "what she said." The boy swallowed hard. "We understand. I can move my stuff in with Gram. She won't mind." He started to stand.

"We don't want to see you argue or be cross with each other due to the silly blunders we've made." Jemma's voice shook with emotion.

Fitz pulled closer into his mother's embrace repeating his earlier apology. Skye munched on her pizza bone and swung her feet under her chair a few times before sliding to floor and reaching up to Phil. He picked her up and glanced around the table wondering how the hell they'd gotten to this point.

"Hold on," Phil raised a hand. He looked into the chocolate brown eyes staring into his own. "You go back and finish your bone." He kissed Skye's cheek and set her on the floor. She paused for a second staring up at him until he pointed to her chair and poked her belly. The little girl giggled then skipped back toward her chair snagged her crust and climbed into Trip's lap as he dropped back into his own seat..

"Nobody is moving their stuff anywhere." Phil looked at Trip as the boy pulled his baby sister into a hug then turned to Jemma. "And no one is now or has ever been too much for either or both of us to handle."

The little girl hung her head for a moment before looking up at her father. "I just thought…"

"You were wrong, Jemma." Phil spoke softly as he opened his arms to her. She accepted the invitation and hurried into his embrace. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "We have loved every blunder you've put us through." He smiled as Melinda hugged Fitz closer.

"Where did all of this come from?" Melinda asked over Fitz's head still buried in her embrace.

"You got socked." Jemma sniffled up at her father.

"It was my fault." Fitz's voice was muffled but audible.

"We know you were upset." Jemma added.

"I put on the loudest movie I could find but even Star Wars couldn't drown out your voices." Trip sighed as Skye slid a large piece of cheese off of his pizza and took a big sloppy bite. He grabbed a napkin to catch the dripping sauce.

"You pudda spank on Daddy, momma? You mad to him a lots." Skye added around her mouthful.

Melinda stifled a laugh. "No baobei, momma is not angry with daddy. Momma didn't like what happened with Mr. Snyder."

"You telled him reoll loud, momma." Skye nodded as she swallowed. Trip chuckled as he wiped the sauce from her chin.

"Yes, baobei, I did." Melinda agreed. "Sometimes mommas and daddies talk very loud when they're angry, but we were not angry with any of you." She assured her littlest child.

Fitz sat up and wiped his cheek with the palm of his hand. "Just me," he sighed.

"No, bao bao, not even you," Melinda leaned forward and touched her forehead to his. "You and I have already discussed your behavior…at length." She raised one brow and gently patted his backside. Fitz gave a weak smile and leaned against her shoulder.

"Okay," Phil smiled, "now that we've cleared all that up and we're all back on the same page, let's start again. "We," he made a circle with his finger around the entire family, "together as a family, because that is what we are, we are taking some time off from our crazy life and we are going to spend it on a nice warm beach with sand and surf and…" He didn't get to finish. The kids erupted in cheers and hoots of happiness as Fitz jumped to his feet taking Jemma's hands and hopping around their father with excitement. Trip stood and tossed Skye up then caught her and swung her in a circle. The youngest Coulson wasn't sure why everyone was so happy but she was glad to join in the celebration.

Melinda stood and wrapped an arm around Phil's waist. "I think they like the idea." She smiled.

Phil smiled wide, then winced at the twinge of pain it sent to his swollen eye.

xx

Skye sat on the bed watching Melinda fold her clothes and place them in the suitcase she'd placed there. Salty rested on the little girl's lap and she ran her hand up and down the scrawny bunny's ear as she watched.

"Now, you remember what we talked about don't you, baobei?" Melinda asked as she worked.

Skye rubbed the rabbit's ear under her nose and nodded slowly. Melinda pursed her lips and set down the handful of tiny panties she'd taken from Skye's dresser. She sat on the edge of the bed and pulled the little girl with her bunny on to her lap.

"Do you know what momma is doing, Skye?" Melinda asked, leaning over to look in the child's face.

Skye turned and peered into the suitcase and then turned back to her mother. She nodded once before resting her thumb on her bottom lip. Melinda gently took the little girl's hand and held it in her own.

"Tell momma," she smiled.

"You puddin mine clozes inna box." Skye mumbled softly.

Melinda nodded. "It's a suitcase, Skye. Momma is putting your clothes inside so we can take them with us when we go on the airplane. This side of this big case is for you and the other side is for Jemma. You can share." She smiled at the sullen child and let out a soft breath.

She and Phil had anticipated this. Skye was not a fan of suitcases. To her, the packing of a bag meant it was time to move on, to leave the place she though would be home. Once she'd been placed in their home permanently they made a grand display of disposing of the cardboard suitcase and its contents that the little girl had carried from house to house. They'd hoped it help her believe she would never leave again. Now as they tried to help her overcome her fear they'd purchased a small doll sized suitcase and sat down with their baby trying to explain.

"This dollie is going to visit her grandma." Phil smiled picking up one of Skye's baby dolls. "She's taking her blanket and her…" he stared at the item he held between his finger and thumb with no clue what it could be.

"Hoer dipore." Skye smiled as she took it from him.

"Her diaper," Phil nodded as he gently took it back and put it and the small blanket into the little suitcase. He picked up the dollie and the now closed case and carried it across the room placing it on the large recliner. "She's happy to see her grandma." He picked up the doll's hand and waved it toward Skye then opened the suitcase and took out the items.

Skye looked up at Melinda who sat next to her on the couch and giggled. "Daddy bees silly."

"Daddy wants you to see that the doll is only on vacation. She's going to come back." Melinda explained.

Phil had already repacked the little bag and stood. "Bye bye, grandma." He waved as he walked away from the chair and back to sit next to his youngest daughter. "Hi, mommy!" Phil spoke in a high pitched baby voice. "I'm back. I had fun. Here's my suitcase." He passed the doll to Skye and opened the case taking out the contents.

Skye giggled at her father's play. "Baby non't talk, Daddy. Hoer is a baby. Hoer haves no teeths." She held up the doll for him to see.

Melinda turned up one side of her face and let out a short breath. It was worth a try but she wasn't sure Skye was getting it. Phil frowned.

"Okay, but she did have a good time and now she is back because this is her home and she will always come back." He explained.

"Hoer ownee goed to a chayor with you Daddy. Hoer not go way far cuz hoer a baby and hoer non't wanna go way to udder howz." Skye smiled. "Hoer like it heeore."

Strike One!

A few days later Melinda spoke to Skye as she enjoyed her afternoon snack of cheese and crackers with apple juice.

"Remember when you went to see Nai Nai at her farm?" Melinda asked as she sliced the cheddar cheese to match the size of the crackers.

Skye nodded as she chewed.

"Momma packed a bag for you and Jemma and Fitz so you would have clothes to wear while you were there." Melinda informed her regretting the fact that she and Phil had chosen to keep that from the little girl at the time.

They had packed the bag and stowed it in the car long before the kids were ready to travel and taken out after they'd entered the house with Lian. Melinda had given her mother strict instructions not to keep it anywhere Skye might find it.

Skye shook her head. "We seed the goatses and the kitties and Jemma goed to hide inna doerk."

"Yes, she did." Melinda recalled. "But you stayed at Nai Nai's house while momma and daddy were away and then we all came back to our house."

"I non't like it for you a go way, momma. I crided. Fizt crided inna bed but him sayed shhhh a me." Skye held a finger in front of her lips as she spoke. "Him beed sad to you be gone. Him non't wanna Jemma o nee nee a know it. I non't tell onnem."

Melinda kissed Skye's head and turned to place the cheese slicer in the sink. "No baobei, you didn't." She walked back and sat next to the little girl. "I know you didn't like daddy and I being away but we _did_ come back just like we told you. Didn't we?"

Skye nodded around a bite then drank the last of her juice. "I ride my bike now, momma?" She smiled.

Strike Two!

So now, Melinda was packing the suitcase with Skye's help, or supervision as it was. The little girl did not look comfortable with the situation and her tight grip on Salty with a thumb almost in her mouth was not a good sign.

"This suitcase is for you and Jemma to use for vacation. Fitz and Trip have one and the last is for daddy and I. We put our clothes inside so we have them when we get to the beach. See," Melinda lifted an item from the case. "Here's the brand new bathing suit we bought last night and your new cover up and even your new pajamas. We'll take everything we need to have a good time."

"Salty non't wanna come to bay kay shun." Skye mumbled into the bunny's sparse fur. "Him like it heore onna mine bed foever."

"And that's exactly where he will be when we come back. I know Salty doesn't like to leave home and he will wait for you to come back." Melinda assured her.

"Salty want all erree bunny come home. Jemma and Fitz too and Trip and momma and daddy." Skye added.

"Absolutely baobei," Melinda made a cross over her heart. "We will all go together and come back together."

Skye nodded then watched as Melinda placed the last of her clothing into the bag, closed it and snapped it shut. She wheeled the large case into the hallway and set it next to the others that Phil and Trip would transport to the car before morning. Skye stood in her room, still hugging Salty and watched.

Hours later Melinda sprang out of bed at the sound of her baby's scream. It had been months since Skye had woke in the middle of the night. Melinda had no doubt what the cause was. She gathered the little girl into her arms and tucked her in between Phil and her self before the other kids were also awakened.

xx

The trip to the airport was eventless. Trip and Phil had loaded the car the night before and just to save time and avoid an explosion Melinda and Phil decided to check the luggage without Skye's help. Melinda would keep the little girl occupied while Phil took care of getting the bags to the check in point. Of course they did not consider the fact that every person in the airport would be carrying some sort of suitcase or backpack or duffle bag. Other than wondering where everyone was going, Skye did not seem phased by them.

Boarding was a breeze with Skye eagerly greeting all passengers and crew with enthusiasm and informing all she was on 'bay kay shun'. Jemma was apprehensive but grateful for Fitz's hand in hers and Trip's little pep talk. She'd been alright with the flight from the UK to the US, but it was the last time she'd been on a plane and the thought still gave her nightmares.

Melinda had second guessed this plan several times over the last week, dealing with her girls' apprehension. Both had nightmares and ended up in bed with her and Phil at least three out of the last seven days. Phil hugged his princess to him and kissed her forehead as he smiled across the darkness of their room. He reassured his wife and told her that they would never alleviate the kids' fears if they did not help them through it. She reluctantly agreed.

Phil took advantage of their company's reputation and the fact that being a successful businessman could well afford it and booked the family in first class. It was a luxury he and Melinda rarely, if ever, used for themselves but he did it more for the other passengers. He could not imagine anyone having to deal with Skye and/or Fitz and any combination of them for the length of the flight. He even timed the flight for late morning hoping the soft hum of the engine would lull their little one to sleep for a few hours.

All went well and with the extra space, fewer passengers and the toys and activities Melinda packed. The kids were excited and moderately well behaved, even with Skye's repeated trips to the restroom and Fitz's requests for extra drinks just to sample every flavor available. Peering out the window was not a battle since all of the children were able, at some point, to catch the view.

Phil felt the change in cabin pressure as the plane began descending and cast Melinda a wide smile. He was super satisfied with his planning and the success of it. That began to crumble when Skye began whining and climbed in Melinda's lap, within minutes she was wailing and everyone was at a loss for a reason. The little girl's distress grew until even Melinda could not console her. A few minutes later Fitz looked to Phil with tears streaming down both cheeks and struggled to contain his own version of his baby sister's caterwauling.

Phil pulled the little boy close. Fitz pushed his head into his father's chest and covered his ear on the opposite side.

"Are my ears bleeding?" He whispered to his father. "I don't want anyone to see."

Phil looked down quickly, shocked that the little boy would ask such a question.

The flight attendant who had been enthralled by the Coulson kids for the entire flight appeared carrying four large plastic cups. She smiled in sympathy and spoke to Phil and Melinda over their children's cries.

"It's the change in cabin pressure affecting their ears. It happens with so many little ones." She held out the cups and produced two water bottles with sipping tops. "I know this is a little out of the box but I saw it done on a flight over the Alps years ago and it really does help.¹"

Phil took the cups and felt the warmth. He peered inside.

"Moist towels," she explained. "I micro waved them. Put the cups over their ears and hold them firmly. Have them suck on the bottles at the same time. It should help to open up the tubes and relieve the pressure. After we land some pain reliever should do the trick."

Melinda shrugged her shoulders, but was willing to do anything to relieve her babies' pain. It took a few minutes to convince Skye, but Fitz was more than happy to comply. He sat with his back against Phil's chest and blinked the tears from his eyes as his dad held the cups to his head and he sucked the water bottle with the gusto of a newborn. Once Melinda was able to situate Skye and cover her ears with the warm cups she took the water bottle from her mother and imitated her brother.

The next thirty minutes were uncomfortable for all, but two repeats of warm towels and a second bottle of water for each kept both children from the severe pain they could have experienced.

xx

"Great start," Melinda sighed as she smoothed Skye's hair from her face.

"Not what we planned, huh," Phil let out a sigh of his own as he pulled off Fitz's shoes and tossed a light blanket over him and Skye. Both children were asleep on their parents' bed in the guest house Phil had secured for their two week stay in Bermuda. A light breeze blew the fine curtains that covered the large window. The soft sound of the ocean filtered through the room.

"Let's hope the antihistamine the doctor gave them helps. They should sleep four a few hours." Melinda remarked, placing a light kiss on both her babies before following Phil out of the room. She left the door ajar. She wanted to hear if either of the children awoke and to be sure neither would be startled waking in a strange room.

"This place is really something." Trip spoke in awe from the wide open door that faced the ocean. "Man, I've seen the shore but never anything like this. Look at that water, man it is really blue not like that mossy green in Atlantic City.

He'd only been there once and it was years ago. Trip was probably nine or ten and went with a church group for a long weekend. It was his only memory of seeing the shore or spending time on any beach. He recalled all the people crowded across the hot brownish sand, the gulls squawking in the sky and the frothy waves knocking him to the ocean floor over and over as he tried to wade into the cold surf.

The boy took a deep breath of the tropical air and turned smiling broadly at his parents. Phil smiled back, thrilled that the boy was so enthralled with this paradise. Trip was a good kid. He worked hard and asked for very little. He cared for the younger kids, worshipped his grandmother and showed the greatest respect for Phil and Melinda. He fiercely protected Fitz, Jemma and Skye while putting up with all of their idiosyncrasies, fears and shenanigans. Even through all of the nightmares and sleepless nights the young boy never complained. There were many nights when Phil found him with one arm wrapped around his little brother, both sound asleep in the bottom bunk. So being able to give him this bit of relief from all the hustle and bustle of every day life was as thrilling for Phil as it was for Trip.

"I know it's kind of late in the day to do much sight seeing, but maybe we can take a walk along the shore before it gets too dark." Phil suggested. Leaving late in the afternoon and spending almost two hours in a local doctor's office after landing had eaten up most of their first day.

"Momma," Jemma breathed as she spun around the end of the short hallway that led to the two bedrooms on the opposite end of the house. "Oh, momma, you must come see this room. It is ever so splendid. And it has its own terrace with a little table and the most precious tropical garden. I've never seen so many beautiful flowers." She wrapped her arms around Melinda's waist and smiled up at her.

Of all their children, Jemma was the only one that had certainly been on many holidays with her parents. Elizabeth and Benjamin Simmons were well traveled professionals and had taken their little girl on many excursions in the short lifetime they had as a family. Jemma had been to the seashore on many occasions. The little girl kept a scrapbook under her bed, taken out on many occasions and wept over as she gently caressed the photos of her mother and father enjoying the times the three of them spent together. Melinda and Phil had no intention of replacing those memories but hoped to start building new ones…perhaps giving Jemma a holiday to bring smiles rather than tears. From the little girl's first reaction it seemed a good start.

"Everything is so bright and colorful," Jemma gushed. "And we can just walk out the door onto the sand. Is it truly ours, da?" She turned to Phil for reassurance.

"For the next two weeks, princess." He smiled back.

Suddenly the little girl's expression grew dark. She stepped back and placed a hand over her mouth. Melinda held her breath. Could something have triggered a memory that would spoil this perfect moment?

"Oh momma, I am so sorry." Jemma spoke through her fingers. "I don't mean to be insensitive to Fitz and Skye. How are they? Can I help?"

Melinda smiled and opened her arms to the little girl, who gladly obliged the invitation. She glanced up at Phil, giving him a quick look of relief. It was just their wonderful Jemma, always sympathetic to her siblings needs. She bent down and kissed the top of the little girl's head.

"They're fine, baobei." Melinda assured her. "Both sound asleep. They'll be wrecking havoc before we know it and you can show them around this beautiful house when they do."

Jemma smiled and looked around the wide open area, noticing the open doors and the soft breeze blowing the light curtains that hung on every opening. "Momma," she breathed. "However will we keep Skye from dashing right out into the ocean."

Phil chuckled under his breath. "We did consider a leash…" he joked.

Melinda shook her head. "We will not let her out of our sight for a second. I think there are enough of us to hold on to her."

"And Fitz," Trip added with a bit of an eye roll.

xx

Phil made good on his offer to take a walk on the beach with Jemma and Trip despite the fact that Melinda and the two youngest Coulsons had to stay behind. Melinda snuck a short nap, not even realizing how exhausted she was after getting her family started on this excursion. She stood in the doorway and watched Phil walk hand in hand with Jemma as Trip moved a few feet ahead, pointing out details as he went. She smiled at the easy picture it formed then dropped into one of the large fluffy chairs in the living room of their rental, falling asleep before she knew it.

She woke to a soft knock on the door.

"Good evening," A dark slender woman greeted her with a distinct accent and wide smile, exposing perfect white teeth. "I am Isabella Outerbridge. This is my daughter, Keazjah. We've come to prepare the evening meal." She stepped aside to reveal a young girl, no more than sixteen and probably of mixed race with a smile that matched her mother's.

Melinda's eyebrows rose. Phil had planned for everything. It wouldn't be much of a vacation if either of them was tied to running the household, just the same old thing in a different place.

Isabella's face changed as she seemed unsure. "You are Mrs. Coulson?" She looked at a small note in the palm of her hand.

"Yes, yes I am. Please come in. You'll have to excuse me I…" Melinda began.

"No need to apologize, Mrs. Traveling can be tiresome." Isabella smiled as she picked up a large sack and nodded for her daughter to retrieve a second then stepped through the door.

Melinda noticed two motor scooters in the driveway next to their rental car and wondered why she had not heard them drive up to the house. She brushed a stray hair from her face and shook her head thinking about how tired she must have been.

"I had no idea you were coming." Melinda smiled.

"Oh, Misses you are here for holiday. There is no reason for you to be cooking and cleaning. Keazjah and I have been doing this forever." Isabella smiled.

Melinda looked at the young girl. "Seems forever hasn't been very long."

Isabella began unpacking on of the sacks she had carried and smiled. "She's been coming along with me since she was just out of diapers." Keazjah kept her head low to hide the blush.

"We did not know what your family preferred or enjoyed so we thought tonight Mango Apricot Chicken Breasts. I understand you have little ones, so we will keep the spiciness to a minimum. Perhaps tomorrow we can talk about what your family enjoys." Isabella smiled as she pulled on an apron and began slicing chicken breasts into long strips. Keazjah had already begun preparing the ripe fruits.

"I've brought rum cake dessert. Something I hope your little ones will enjoy."

A shrill scream shattered the tranquility of the retreat before Melinda could respond. Isabella and her daughter jumped at the sound, catching a handful of sliced apricot before it met the floor. Melinda turned and hurried from the room.

"Momma!" Skye shrieked from her spot on the large white bed. Tears streamed down the little girl's face as she trembled, terrified to slide to the floor. Fitz sat on the opposite side of the mattress wide eyed and confused.

Melinda rushed to her baby, snatching her into her arms then spun around to the other side and pulled Fitz into a quick embrace.

Skye's grip was vice-like while Fitz seemed sleepily limp. Skye squirmed trying to pull herself closer to her mother as Melinda shushed and comforted her. She realized both children were disoriented from their recent experience and the medication the doctor had suggested.

"Momma," Skye repeated over and over until it became just a whisper as she relaxed into Melinda's nuzzling.

Fitz merely snuggled closer, breathing a sigh of relief while wrapping his fist into his mother's loose fitting sun dress.

"Momma, who bees to this howz? I non't like a here. Where bees mine Daddy?" Skye sobbed into Melinda neck.

"I'm so sleepy, mom. My head is all woozy." Fitz seemed to giggle from inside her embrace.

Melinda gently bounced both of them. "Shh, shh," she crooned. "You're both fine now, momma's here." She kissed both heads and rocked back and forth until Skye lifted her head and looked into her mother's eyes.

The little girl wiped her eyes with both hands and sniffled mightily then looked around the room and at the curtain fluttering on the large window that faced the ocean. She blinked a few times then wiped her eyes again. "Momma, we to the bay cay shun?"

"Yes, baobei we are at the vacation." Melinda laughed as she kissed the little girl's cheek.

Fitz rubbed a hand under his nose several times and yawned. "I'm too tired for vacation, momma. I'd like to nap a bit more." He nodded his head and closed his eyes.

"I pulay inna big sandbox, momma?" Skye pointed to the window, squirming to get to the floor.

Melinda held on and kissed her again. "Yes, baobei, as soon as your brother wakes up a little bit more."

"I wake him up, momma." Skye reached out placing her hand on Fitz's head. She gave a little shake. "Wake up, Fizt. You needa see a big sandbox we pulay in." She leaned forward and down to look into her brother's face while still in her mother's grip. "Ommon Fizt, you sleeped a long time fromma air a pulane. It bees time a wake up. Wakie wakie." She imitated her mother's wake up call and tapped Fitz on the head lightly.

Fitz brushed her hand away and snuggled closer to his mother with a slight whine.

Skye gave a little pout. "Him no wanna wake up, momma. We go the beast with no Fitz?"

Melinda smiled and shook her little boy gently. "Come on, Fitz. I think if you get up and walk around a bit you'll feel a little more awake." She stood with Skye still in her arms and gently pulled Fitz with her. She walked back to the kitchen with the boy shuffling along beside her.

"Here are the little ones I was told of," Isabella smiled as she turned from the stove and wiped her hands in her apron.

Melinda smiled. "Isabella this is Skye." She nodded toward the little girl who buried her face in her mother's neck. "And this is Fitz," She hugged the boy still firmly attached to her side. He opened one eye and gave a not so enthusiastic wave.

"We had some trouble with landing earlier," Melinda frowned as she explained. "Believe me they are rarely this quiet."

Isabella sighed her sympathy. "So many suffer with the ear on the plane," she shook her head. "Perhaps a drink will help." She opened the large refrigerator and pulled out a large pitcher. "Keazjah and I made the trip yesterday to be sure there was enough here for you in our absence." She offered as explanation then nodded to Fitz as she poured the deep red liquid into a tall glass and popped a straw into it before placing it on the table.

Before the boy could decide his next move Jemma entered through the large open double door. "Momma, it is so beautiful. You must come with us and see. We found the most delightful cove with the calmest water and so many shells just everywhere. Look," she held up a large conch shell. "This was just lying on the sand. And Momma, it is pink! The sand is truly pink! I examined it and…" the little girl noticed her brother for the first time. "And Fitz you will absolutely have to see it as well."

Melinda had never seen Jemma so excited about anything. She smiled over the little girl's head at Phil who entered the room a few steps behind their daughter. Skye immediately put out her arms to her father wriggling her fingers and bouncing toward him. He took her from Melinda, placing a kiss on her cheek before she was able to wrap her arms around his neck.

Jemma smiled at her mother and noticed the woman in the kitchen. The little girl became quiet and stepped back. "Excuse me, I didn't intend to interrupt." Jemma breathed.

"There is no need to apologize, little one. There is so much to see here and you have found the cove so soon." Isabella smiled, reacting with the same enthusiasm Jemma had used a few minutes earlier. Keazjah chuckled at the child's excitement and her mother's reaction.

"This is Jemma." Melinda smiled.

Skye watched the interaction and knit her brow in confusion. "This you howz, Illabilla?" She tilted her head and waited for an answer. "I pulay in you big sand box?"

Isabella laughed a hearty laugh as she poured her special punch into enough glasses for everyone. "No, sweet baby. You and your family have this house for as long as you are here and yes you can play as much as you wish in the sand." She held up a large glass to Phil who took it, sipped and smiled his approval.

Skye bounced her little hand toward Melinda. "Momma, Illabilla say I pulay inna sand box." She turned to Phil almost nose to nose with him. "We go Daddy?"

Melinda laughed at her little one's antics and reached to take her from Phil. "How about we change you and then yes, baobei, we will play in the sand."

"Hey, little man! You're finally back on your feet. Man, I thought you were going to sleep the whole trip away." Trip teased his little brother with a gentle sock to his shoulder. "We found this cave right out in this mammoth rock thing and the water is probably only up to your chest. We can check it out and Da talked to this guy about snorkeling. We're gonna give it a try tomor…"

"Trip, this is Isabella and her daughter Keazjah." Melinda introduced their new friends.

"Hi," the boy waved to the woman at the stove.

"The tide creates the caves in the rock formations." Isabella smiled. "They are very popular with our children. Is that not right Keazjah?" She smiled toward her daughter who was chopping vegetable for a salad. The girl nodded but remained silent. "Keazjah has done plenty of exploring in that cove."

Trip looked to the young teen and suddenly seemed very concerned with his own appearance. He stood straight, push a hand over his short hair and pulled the light shirt he wore to seem neater. He stared for a few minutes before Phil smiled and brought him out of his stupor with a gentle pat on the back.

The boy swallowed hard and dropped his head to hide the blush. Fitz stood at the counter in the center of the kitchen and took a long sip from the straw in his drink. He drummed his fingers on the surface and tilted his head looking at his brother then turned to Keazjah. "I think Trip might fancy you a bit."

"Fitz!" Melinda and Phil admonished at the same time.

The boy shrugged his shoulders. "Just look at him," Fitz smiled. "He's all smitten with her. She is quite pretty." He nodded as he took another drink.

Now, Keazjah also turned to avoid letting the family see her blush.

Melinda smiled as she held out a hand. "Okay, Fitz lets go."

"I was just saying…" the boy started as he turned toward his mother.

"I think you've said enough." Phil smiled as he put his hands on both the boy's shoulders and steered him toward his mother.

Fitz took Melinda's hand and followed her and Skye back toward the bedroom, defending his need to comment and the fact that he hadn't done anything anyway.

xx

Getting Skye out of the sand and into the house for dinner was not an easy task but once done the little girl was more than impressed that the woman she had just met managed to make a complete meal with not a green speck in sight. Eating late had its advantages as the kids finished dessert and were ushered to the bath, said their goodnights and were tucked into their respective beds by eight thirty.

Skye made several trips to the patio to ask a myriad of questions only to be carried back to her bed in the room she shared with Jemma each time. Fitz complained that he had to sleep in an unfamiliar room all alone while Trip was not forced to go to bed as early. Putting the little boy in with his sisters proved a rather bad idea as the three youngest Coulson's wasted no time discovering they could easily slip out the large doorway into the garden and then around the house to watch the moonlight dance on the gentle ocean waves.

Fitz put a finger to his lips to hush his sisters and pointed to Trip who sat on the short wall that separated the garden from the sand with Keazjah while she waited for her mother to say goodnight and make breakfast arrangements. The little boy pointed to their older brother and motioned for both sisters to duck behind the large flowering shrubs close to the house.

"You live close by?" Trip asked without looking at the girl. She nodded, without looking back.

"Mama and I are not far away." She spoke softly, swinging her legs against the rock wall. Trip nodded.

"Must be something living so close to the ocean like this." He mumbled, desperately searching for something to say that wouldn't make him sound as stupid as he felt.

"Our house is in town, but I spend much time at the shore." Keazjah smiled.

"Do any snorkeling?" The boy asked, then cringed at the dopey question. He turned slightly, looking over his shoulder. Was that a giggle he heard?

Keazjah nodded. "You should see my Uncle Stefan. He can be sure you have what you need. He can provide a guide as well."

"Maybe you could show me." Trip shrugged, hoping it didn't sound goofy. Keazjah shrugged. "I mean…well, if your mother approves and well…if you aren't busy with cooking and all." The boy rolled his eyes at his clumsiness. He turned again positive he'd heard something.

Trip chuckled a little and leaned forward to see his parents still speaking with Isabella. He sat back and gently scooted a bit closer to the young girl. Again the sound of sniggering came from behind. He stared at the garden for moment before turning back to Keazjah. "Aren't any dangerous creatures sneaking around the place in the dark, I hope." He joked.

Keazjah shook her head. "Mostly small lizards," she nodded toward the water. "Crabs and turtles on the sand and perhaps you may see a rat but nothing that would cause you harm and of course nothing that makes the sound of your younger brother and sisters." The girl giggled as Trip stood and peered into the flower filled garden. She brought a hand to her mouth and laughed a little louder. "They have been there for some time. I believe they are spying on their big brother."

Trip pulled his hands to his hips and narrowed his eyes. "Alright, the three of you back to bed right now, before I have to come help you." He clapped his hands together. "Move it!" He barked into the darkness only to be met by a round of the harmonic giggles of Jemma, Fitz and Skye blended together.

Phil stood from the table on the terrace above the teens and called down to his son. "Everything okay down there kiddo?"

Trip stepped back and shook his head. "I think we may have a problem with pests, Da. Pests that should probably be asleep by this time." He finished in a huff as Isabella descended the circular rock stairs and motioned for Keazjah to join her.

"Good night, Antoine," the girl smiled as she joined her mother. "I shall see you in the morning. I will tell my uncle you are interested in snorkeling in the cove, perhaps I can bring what you need." She bowed her head in a soft gesture then turned to the garden. "Good night, little ones. I shall see you as well."

Isabella smiled as she put an arm around her daughter's shoulder and also looked to the garden. She nodded to Trip then turned and walked toward the scooters in the driveway. Keazjah smiled as she pulled on her helmet then started the small vehicle a second after her mother. Trip watched until they were out of sight.

"Oh, Keazjah wouldn't you like to stroll across the sand and watch the turtles with me?" Fitz stood in the garden and spoke in a high pitched love-sick voice, holding his hands in front of him fingers interlocked in a pleading gesture.

Jemma gave him a gentle shove. "Oh Fitz, Trip doesn't sound at all like that. He is much more timid in his approach." She giggled in spite of herself.

"I like Kisha, Terrip. I see a tore toes with hoer." Skye squeezed between Jemma and Fitz and smiled up at him.

Phil had climbed down the stairs and stood next to Trip who glared down at his siblings. The man patted his son on the shoulder and shook his head before stepping around the wall and into the garden to collect the others. He shook his head as he scooped up Skye and pushed the twins ahead of him. "If I'm not mistaken your mother put you all to bed at least three times already. She's not really happy." He motioned up to the terrace where Melinda stood with her arms crossed over her chest and one eyebrow raised.

"Uh oh," Skye sighed as she buried her face in Phil's neck and attempted to feign sleep.

As soon as the twins were within reach, Trip snagged Fitz and threw him up over his shoulder where the little boy hung like a sack. He kicked both feet and protested being manhandled by his brother who laid a quick swat on his backside.

Fitz, in turn tried stretching his upside down arms to reach the same target and return the gesture to his brother but fell a few inches short and made several swipes at Trip's belt before big brother swatted him again. "Stop it Trip, stop…Da make him stop." The little boy called to his father in a tone that was half whine half giggle.

Jemma hurried to take her father's hand and avoid the same fate as Fitz. Skye peeked out of one eye to be sure her big brother was only teasing Fitz.

"Oh, I hope mom warms your bottom good before she puts you back in your bed, little bro." Trip laughed as he bounced up the stairs and set Fitz on his feet in front of Melinda. Phil followed a few steps behind dropping Jemma's hand as she stood next to Fitz and putting Skye on her feet in front of them. Melinda glared down at them then cast Phil a quick wink.

"I really tyord, Momma." Skye yawned and rubbed a hand into one eye.

"Me too," Fitz mirrored his little sisters action. Jemma nodded.

"Mmm hmm," Melinda snarled gently. "Then maybe it is time you stayed in bed because this is vacation and I am really hoping no one needs a little spank while we are here."

"Not me!" Fitz piped covering his backside with both hands.

Skye shook her head, jutted out her bottom lip and reached up to her mother. Jemma hung her head. Melinda smiled at her little miscreants and looked to Phil whose smile matched hers. Trip however still looked crest fallen. She picked up Skye and stared down at the twins.

"Do you have anything to say to your brother?" She asked, fully expecting an answer.

Fitz turned up one side of his mouth and tilted his head to peer up at Trip. "You really need to work on your…" A quick swat from mom stopped him. Fitz again whipped both hands to cover his bottom and swallowed hard. "I'm sorry, Trip. I acted like a real stinker." He shrugged his shoulders and hung his head.

"I'm sorry, Trip. It was very unkind of us all. Please forgive me." Jemma sighed, almost in tears.

"I'n sowry to you, Terrip. I no be noddy to you no more a day." Skye shook her head then dropped it to Melinda's shoulder.

Trip glared at the younger children, not sure he wanted to let go of his anger just yet. The family waited in an uncomfortable silence for a few moments.

Phil put a hand on Trip's shoulder. "I think they're waiting for you to say something, kiddo." He nodded toward the kids.

Trip drew a deep breath and let it out slowly. He looked from truly contrite Jemma, to a very sleepy Skye and then to Fitz who amazingly did not smirk at him but looked like he might just cry. Skye turned from Melinda's embrace and reached out to him. The boy could not resist. He took his baby sister into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. Trip smiled at his parents and kissed Skye's cheek.

"I'll tuck them in," he grinned eliciting smiles from the twins as well. "Let's go," he motioned for Jemma and Fitz to move ahead. Both giggled with renewed excitement and hurried toward the bedrooms.

An hour after Phil and Melinda shared a glass of wine and some snuggling as they enjoyed the view of the ocean from the terrace they found the kids, all four of them, sprawled out on pillows and blankets between the twin beds on the floor in the boys' room. They stood in the doorway and smiled.

"Should we move them?" Phil smiled draping an arm around Melinda's shoulders

"I think they'll keep." Melinda smiled as she kissed his cheek.

Phil's eyebrows rose. "We get a whole bed to ourselves?"

She smiled as she took his hand and walked across the house to the master suite.

xx

Isabella and Keazjah arrived as promised by seven thirty and had breakfast on the table by eight. The tall slender cook called it the American breakfast and dished out a stack of pancakes with bacon and tropical fruit salad on the side. The syrup gave off the aroma of fresh coconut with just a hint of pineapple and Trip was sure if it were possible he would drink a glassful. It was warm and sweet and when mixed with the butter on top of pancakes made with a secret recipe that Isabella's grandmother passed to her but included a hint of corn meal and heavy cream became something Trip knew he would never find in any diner on the mainland. It was a contest to see who could consume more between the teen and his younger brother with Skye running a very close third. Even Jemma asked for a second helping, which consisted of just one but Melinda was impressed nonetheless.

Keazjah announced Uncle Stefan, her mother's older brother, had agreed to provide snorkeling equipment and would arrive some time after lunch. Melinda smirked at her boys unable to tell which was more excited, although Trip made a grand show of being cool about the almost four hour wait.

"I sparkle too, Momma?" Skye wondered as Melinda took her from her chair, trying not to become part of the sticky mess the little girl had created.

"Oh baobei, you always sparkle." Melinda smiled as she carried her baby to the bath. A simple washing would not suffice cleaning the amount of syrup Skye managed to get even on her bare feet.

"Look Momma," Skye squeaked, holding up her hands in front of her. "Mine fing-ers stickted agetter like a galue at mine skoo." She giggled as she pulled her little fingers apart with mild difficulty then stuck them back together.

"Girl, you are so sticky momma could let go and you would stick right where you are." Trip chuckled. Fitz wrapped his arms around his middle and joined in the laughter almost losing the mouthful he was chewing.

"No led go me, Momma." Skye's eyes went wide as she wrapped her sticky arms around her mother's neck.

Melinda cringed at the feel of her baby's messy hug and placed a kiss on Skye's cheek. "Mmmm, you taste so sweet." She braced a hand on the back of the little girl's head and spun her in a half circle. "Time for a bath, Wǒ de niánxìng yīng'ér."

"I nown take a bat inna moening, Momma." Skye smiled as she continued to play with her syrupy fingers, sticking and unsticking them.

"Today you do," Melinda kissed her again. "Or when you play in the big sand box it will stick all over your everywhere." She laughed as she finished in Skye-speak.

Fitz nearly giggled off his chair as Jemma pushed herself away from the table and shook her head at her brother's silliness. She hurried to help her mother with her wriggly little sister.

Melinda smiled back over her shoulder. "You're next Fitz." Then she turned back winking down at Jemma who giggled silently beside her.

"Wha…" Fitz's laughter snapped off as his mouth dropped open. He held up one hand then let it fall against the side of his head as he dropped his elbow on the table. The little boy attempted to shake his head but found his syrup covered hand loosely adhered to his curly hair and cheek. He pulled it free with a crinkly sound and a puppy snarl before attempting to wipe it across his pajama top.

Trip nearly choked on his own breakfast as he elbowed the little boy next to him and chuckled at his plight. Fitz raised both hands and crooked his 'monster' fingers at his older brother, threatening to christen the older boy's crisp white shirt with syrup sticky hands.

"Enough, guys," Phil smiled over the rim of his coffee mug. "Isabella, you have once again delighted us with this meal. As you can see my children thoroughly enjoyed it."

"Some more thoroughly than others," Trip nodded his head toward his little brother with a soft snigger. Fitz narrowed his eyes.

"I really dislike repeating myself gents," Phil reminded them.

Isabella took a stack of dishes from the table then tapped Fitz on the nose with one finger. "It is good to see a little man enjoy his breakfast with such gusto." She smiled. He smiled back. "It is a grand compliment my young friend."

Fitz smiled broadly. "You are very welcome, Isabella. I agree with my da, you are quite an excellent culinarian. I would recommend you to anyone." The little boy started to rise but was stopped with Phil's hand on his shoulder.

"Whoa there, gooey guy," Phil laughed. "I think we'd all be better off if you stayed right where you are until your mother calls you." He gently urged the little boy to sit back down.

Fitz dropped back to the seat with a fine pout, propping up his head with both sticky hands. He frowned for a second before popping up straight. "Well, if I have to sit here…" he wriggled his eyebrows at his father then looked to Isabella. "Can I have more pancakes?"

The woman looked into the large bowl she held, shook her head and smiled. "I suppose I can coax _one_ more out of this batter." She looked to Phil who gave a quick nod.

Trip wiped his mouth, dropped his napkin and stood. "Whoo eee, little guy, I do not know where you put it all." He smiled and shook his head as he carried his dishes and utensils to the sink, met halfway by Keazjah who smiled up at him shyly.

Before the boy could respond Skye streaked around the corner calling Fitz's name as her little feet slapped across the cool tile. Jemma was a few feet behind with a large towel outstretched before her.

Skye stopped as she rested her hands on her bother's hip. "Fitz, momma say it be yooer torn."

Fitz threw a hand over his eyes. He was used to having his baby sister race through the house in her birthday suit, usually with momma right behind, but not in front of strangers…even if they weren't really strangers by now."

"I'm sorry, da." Jemma frowned attempting to wrap her wriggly sister in the towel. "Momma is trying to get the syrup from her hair and well, this one is so fast." The little girl shrugged her shoulders and gave up with the towel as Skye danced around Fitz's chair urging him to follow their mother's orders. "She just got away from me." Jemma sighed.

Isabella opened her eyes wide looking down at the naked little girl while she slid the last pancake on to Fitz's plate. "Well, this little girl is dressed fine for a day at the beach." She stood back and crossed her arms over her chest still holding the spatula. "You might find the sun is not so kind on your little rump, sweet bebe." The woman smiled down at the giggling little girl whose wet hair swayed side to side as she swung on the back of her brother's chair.

Phil took the towel from Jemma, stood and enfolded his baby girl in it as he pulled her into his arms. He kissed her quickly then smiled at Isabella as he pulled her close. "You'll have to excuse Skye." He laughed as he tickled the little girl's belly and gushed at the sound of her giggle. "She's a bit of a free spirit."

"No need to apologize, Mr. Phillip." Isabella smiled as she moved to the sink and deposited the utensil she wielded. "I had one of the very same a number of years ago." She smiled a sly smile at her daughter who immediately blushed and turned away from Trip. The boy blushed as well and hurried to leave the room and allow the girl to save face.

Both adults smiled at the teens' reaction. Phil looked down at Fitz who was busy enjoying the last of his breakfast. "I'll tell your mom you are on your way." He grinned at the boy who was now even more syrupy then turned to Jemma. "Come on, princess. You can guard the door while I wrestle this little one into a more acceptable line of fashion." Jemma giggled as she followed her father.

Phil turned back and rolled his eyes as Fitz wiped the last of his breakfast off his face with the sleeve of his PJ top then gulped down the last of his milk and hopped off the chair.

"Coming," Fitz called after his father. "I'll take a bath but I'm putting on my swim suit because getting dressed would just be useless as I plan to spend the whole day in the ocean!"

Jemma jumped back as her brother raced around her heading for the large bathroom and yelling to let their mother know he was on his way.

xx

Uncle Stefan arrived ten minutes after noon and was immediately met by an over anxious Fitz who scolded the man for his tardiness and began a lecture on the value of punctuality until Melinda pulled him aside to point out the value of respect as well as discretion. After fifteen minutes in his room contemplating his mother's words the little boy was once again full of curiosity and excitement as Stefan explained the use of the equipment and fitted both the boys and Phil with what they needed to begin their adventure.

Skye protested mightily, kicking and wailing when she could not accompany her older siblings, insisting she needed to 'sparkle' along with them. The protest turned into an all out tantrum, brought quickly to an end with a very firm glare and the threat of _'dǎjí nǐ de dǐbù'_ from momma. Melinda excused herself from the afternoon excursion waving to her family from the terrace with a still sniffling Skye in her arms.

Isabella frowned at her own daughter's forlorn look for a moment before calling to her brother who stopped and turned toward her. She looked at Keazjah and sighed as she brushed a stray hair from the girl's face.

"Hold up there, Stefan." Isabella smiled. "That is quite a crew you have there and I know you will be spending much time with the little ones. Perhaps Keazjah would be of help to you this afternoon. She can certainly show young Antoine a bit more than you will be doing with Jemma and that little scamp." She nodded toward the children but did not miss the wide smile that crossed her own child's face.

Trip's face perked up as well which Phil noticed and gave a quick wink to the boy. Trip ducked his head to hide the blush. Phil elbowed him gently. "She's a beauty, kiddo." He whispered.

Keazjah threw her arms around her mother and kissed both her cheeks. "Thank you, mama, thank you, thank you."

Isabella held her daughter at arms length and smiled broadly. "Go, go before I change my mind."

The girl kissed her mother one last time and skipped down the stairs then ran across the sand into her uncle's arms. She paused and waved back as the group started moving again.

"Ou gade ki bèl jenn gason ak ti fi dous mwen, Stefan!²" Isabella chuckled as she waved to her brother.

The man flagged her over his shoulder. "Petèt li se ti fi dous ou mwen pral gade, sè.³"

Isabella smiled as she turned away.

Melinda watched as her family disappeared around a large wall formed by jagged rock formations, rocking and shushing a still upset Skye. She turned and walked into the kitchen, cooled by the light afternoon breeze. Isabella hummed a soft tune as she cleaned the area after the luncheon meal.

"I thought I detected a bit of Creole in your accent, Isabella." Melinda spoke softly as she swayed back and forth holding her baby's head to her shoulder.

"My grandparents, yes, they were raised in Jamaica and came here to care for Stefan and I and our younger sister after our parents were lost. They did not speak English, so we had to learn. I suppose it is a gift to speak so many languages. I hear your little ones speaking yours as well." She smiled as she continued to work.

Melinda kissed her now calm baby then lifted her little hand and let it drop gently. Skye was asleep.

Isabella smiled knowingly. "Nothing but innocence in slumber, no?"

Melinda squeezed the little girl a little tighter then turned and carried her to her room. When she returned Isabella was wiping the countertop. Everything else was in its place. She nodded at Melinda as the woman moved to the terrace and looked in the direction Phil and the kids had gone.

Isabella stepped behind her and looked that way as well. "They grow so fast. One day you hold them in your arms, the next you hold them in your heart. It seems only yesterday I rocked my baby Keazjah and now she smiles coyly at your son."

Melinda snorted a small laugh.

"You should hold every second." Isabella nodded toward the cove. "Perhaps I stay while the baby sleeps. You go be with them, share their joy." She smiled although Melinda was already shaking her head.

"I can't ask you to give up your afternoon, Isabella. I'm sure you have plenty to do. Skye is hell on wheels but she is a sleeper. She's good for two or three hours." Melinda smiled at the woman.

Isabella placed a hand on Melinda's arm and grinned. "It is no problem, Mrs. Melinda. There are a few things to do here and I will bring her to you as soon as she wakes. You go, be with the little scamp and that fine man of yours." She smiled at the look on Melinda's face. "I am sure your quiet little girl would love time with her momma as well. Go, please. Your dous ti bebe will be fine, just fine."

Melinda looked toward the small bedroom where Skye was curled in a tight ball covered with her soft pink, white and blue bunny blanket then back toward the cove where she knew Fitz was taking more chances and swimming much too far out for comfort, where Jemma was timidly strolling along the water's edge and where Trip…well, where Trip was probably looking for a space away from his brother and sister and Phil was not having any fun trying to hold on to the three of them. She took a deep breath and let it out then placed a hand on top of Isabella's.

"You're sure?"

"Absolutely," Isabella smiled again.

"Thank you," Melinda breathed as she slipped into the master bedroom to quickly change.

She hurried to the cove where she was met with open arms.

When Skye woke two hours later she shuffled out to the living room dragging the fuzzy blanket behind her. She stood for a moment listening to the sound of the quiet, unfamiliar at anytime in the Coulson home, even the Coulson vacation home. The smell of something wonderful drew the little girl to the kitchen. She stood in the breezeway watching Isabella hum and dance around the kitchen as she lifted a pan of golden buns from the oven and placed them on the stove next to another pan of what looked like snowballs to the little girl.

Isabella turned at the soft sound of the child. "Bebe, I did not see you there." She wiped her hands on the apron she wore and stepped toward the little one. "Oooo, bon tifi where are your clothes?" She hid the laugh behind her smile as she took in the little girl standing in nothing more than her panties.

Skye looked down at her belly and wriggly toes. "They bees too hot to me." She explained. "I need mine momma." She added with just the hint of a sob.

"Oh, bebe, she is waiting for me to bring you to her." Isabella scooped up the little girl and her blanket then moved toward the room Skye had just exited. "We will get you into your chòtdeben and find her and your papa."

Skye rubbed a small fist into one eye and looked directly into Isabella's face. "I non't has a show ben, Illabilla."

The woman laughed heartily as she pulled the little yellow daisy printed bathing suit from a small wooden hook in the bedroom. "Then how about we use this?" She smiled as Skye nodded and quickly shed her pink polka dot panties and lifted a little foot.

"I sparkle wid mine Terrip now? I take-ed a nap for this much." She spread her arms as far as they would reach while Isabella slipped the suit over her hips.

"Let's go find out if Stefan has flippers for such tiny feet." Isabella slipped the thin straps over Skye's shoulders and lifted her as she stood.

The little girl shook her head. "You non't puts you slippores inna wadder." Skye scolded Isabella as she picked up the bag Melinda had left and headed for the cove.

xx

The family spent the rest of the day and most of the warm evening in the cove. The twins showed off their new found skill of snorkeling displaying the many treasures found at the bottom of the chest deep water. Fitz sulked at the loss of the small purple octopus he discovered under a pile of rock on the ocean floor. Jemma beamed over the starfish she brought to show Skye then held her little sister's hand as they set it free in the warm water.

Melinda held her breath as Stefan helped Skye to try her hand at snorkeling which lasted only until the little girl took in a mouthful of water and choked until everyone was sure she would vomit profusely. She clung to her mother for quite some time afterward, refusing to so much as step into the too salty water. While Phil and Melinda regretted the fact that their youngest was not enjoying the surf with her siblings they were relieved not to hover over her for the hour or so that she was cautious. Of course with Skye that didn't last very long and Fitz was not content to watch his little sister sit in the sand while he was dashing in and out of the calm waves with endless glee. Skye giggled at his antics and before long was chasing both he and Jemma in a small tide pool that barely covered her ankles.

Trip and Keazjah explored the small cave carved into the rock by a century of high and low tides, finding only hollowed out rock in the drippy cool grotto. The boy was careful to pick a few shells and interesting pebbles from the pocks to return to Jemma who already had quite a collection. He made it a point to snap a few pictures with the special water resistant camera Phil had purchased for the occasion. The teens found a spot to sit and watch the surf crash against the sand bars farther out in the ocean while at the same time able to see their families on the shore behind. The quite time away from Fitz's teasing, Jemma's silly smile and Skye's curiosity was a relief for both.

Uncle Stefan suggested a beach buffet and soon all of the kids were searching for drift wood dry enough to create a fire. Phil and Trip helped dig spot in the sand to drop it and before long Stefan had coaxed a fine blaze. Melinda insisted on helping Isabella carry steaks and a myriad of fruits and vegetables from the house to the beach while Keazjah showed the twins the best spot for catching a few fish they could add to the beach barbeque. Jemma did her best to keep the fish away from her pole but Fitz beamed as he carried one large sea bass back to Stefan and promptly loss the contents of his stomach as the man gutted and cleaned it. Melinda wrapped an arm around him in comfort as Trip took his turn at teasing because let's face it…payback is hell.

By the time the sun was setting and the fire turning to glistening embers under the twinkling stars, Skye was sound asleep on Melinda shoulder with Jemma and Fitz close behind. The group made their way back to the house under the light of the full moon. Fitz dragged his feet so slowly that Phil scooped him up just to hurry things along. The little boy was softly snoring five steps later. Jemma let out a soft sigh then let out a wide yawn as she too tried to catch up only to be rescued by Trip who smiled as he lifted his little sister to his shoulder. She too was asleep before the family reached their temporary home.

With three children changed and tucked into their beds the adults gathered around the table on the terrace for dessert and coffee, or tea depending on their tastes, and quiet conversation. Trip and Keazjah volunteered hike back to the cove to recover all of the snorkeling equipment and to be sure the fire had gone out completely.

Phil smiled as the young boy's fingers interlocked with the pretty young girl's. He nudged Melinda and nodded toward them as they walked slowly down the incline that lead to the sandy inlet. She smiled over her tea cup and cast her husband a tiny glare.

Phil understood. "Hey, kiddo," he called after Trip who stopped and turned, being sure to use his body to hide the clasped hands behind him. He looked back and waited for his father to continue. "One hour," Phil tapped his wrist as if a watch might be there.

Trip nodded and held up a thumb, acknowledging his father's order.

Stefan leaned forward in his seat. "Don't make me come looking, boy." He laughed.

Isabella rose and began cleaning the table, stacking plates and utensils. Melinda moved to help.

"No, no Mrs. Melinda. We have already overstepped our roles. Let us finish while the young ones say goodnight. You and your mister enjoy the moonlight and each other's company." She turned to her brother. "Come Stefan, we can finish in the kitchen."

"Please, Isabella, sit." Phil smiled. "We've enjoyed your company and all of the help with the kids today. I've never seen them so excited."

Isabella shook her head. "There is work to finish and I've lost my assistant for the night." She nodded to Stefan with a look Phil recognized.

Stefan finished the last of his coffee and smiled as he stood and collected the rest of the dishes. "Gwo sè a is in charge." He bowed toward Isabella who rolled her eyes and brushed him off as she turned toward the kitchen.

"Enough of your nonsense, let's be done before Keazjah returns. Perhaps young Antoine can help put the Vespas into your pick-up and you can take us home." She called over her shoulder as she disappeared into the house.

Stefan bent to whisper to Phil. "See they have our whole lives planned. Do they not?" He cast a wide smile to Melinda and hurried after his sister.

xx

Trip kicked the sand over the charred wood while Keazjah collected the last of the snorkeling equipment. He watched as she moved gracefully across the sand and wondered just how much his grandmother would miss him if he dropped out of school to take up residence on this beautiful island. Suddenly all of the boy's West Point dreams seemed secondary. There were no girls like Keazjah in Bethesda. She turned and smiled at him as she pushed a long kinky curl behind her ear. The soft gown she'd wrapped around her swimsuit wafted in the light breeze.

Trip drew a deep breath and let it out slowly. He was thankful for the breeze that blew over his hot skin and considered a plunge into the now cool water. Problem solved as he noticed Skye's pink bucket on its edge in the sand. He bent and swept it up as he marched into the water to his knees, filled it then carried it back and emptied into the pit that held their bonfire. When he turned back, Keasjah stood in the moonlight watching.

"Just…just making sure…" he nodded toward the now fully extinguished fire and mentally kicked himself for sounding so stupid.

"Yes," she smiled. "There is little to burn here but the embers might ignite the brush." She nodded toward the patch of weeds swaying in the breeze a few feet above them. She moved closer to him and lowered herself to the sand the patted the spot next to her. "Sit," she smiled. "I think we have a few more minutes before Uncle Stefan comes looking."

Trip immediately looked toward the house then shook his head at the sound of her soft laughter.

"Sit? Please?" She smiled up at him.

The boy dropped down, pulling his knees up in front of him. The sound of the ocean lapping against the shore filled the night except for the sound of the seconds ticking by in Trip's head. He frantically searched for something to say as he absently sifted both hands in the soft sand on either side of him then froze when Keazjah's warm hand wrapped around his. He looked at it for a second before looking into her eyes.

"I had a wonderful time today, Trip." The girl spoke softly, a small smile on her lips. "Your brother and sisters are adorable. You are so lucky to have them."

Trip laughed. It was wonderful having those little nippers around, most of the time. "You have brothers and sisters?" He smiled back then frowned just a bit when she shook her head. The boy shrugged and almost gasped as she laid her head on his shoulder. "It wasn't always like this." His voice started out high and squeaky. He fought to bring it back to normal, feigning a quick cough. "I mean I didn't always have them…" He shook his head. "We…we didn't have th…they, they didn't…"

Keazjah squeezed his hand. "Families come in all kinds, Trip. It is easy to see your mama and papa put together this perfect blend. You should be quite proud."

"Yeah," Trip nodded his head. "We kinda just found each other. I mean really they did _find_ Fitz and Skye, just like a miracle threw us all in the same place at the right time." He smiled more at the fact that it was true than that he said it to her. He never really thought much about it, but he really loved the Coulsons just as much as he did his gram. They were family, all of them.

"I think you are all very lucky to have each other." The girl smiled as she snuggled closer to him and once again Trip felt the heat rise within him. He nodded, afraid to do much more.

Keazjah stood and brushed the sand from her shift. She reached down for Trip's hand. "I think we should go." She looked to the sky.

Trip pulled himself to his feet and smiled as they came almost nose to nose. He stared at her for a moment then acted without thinking…he kissed her, just kissed her and hoped for the best. A second later he stood back and opened his eyes slowly. She stood before him, smiling. She was still smiling as she picked up Skye's bucket now filled with snorkeling stuff, took his hand and pulled him toward the house.

He didn't remember the walk until he was waving good night from the driveway.

Phil slapped a hand on the boy's back, sending him forward a step. "Nice cool shower'll help with all that…um…sand, Romeo." He winked at the boy who could do nothing but smile.

Trip turned and walked toward the door. He stopped and kissed Melinda on the forehead. "Good night, mom," he sighed and took a few steps before stepped back. He wrapped Melinda in a hug and kissed her cheek. "I love you mom." He smiled and squeezed her again. "Good night" He smiled broadly as he almost skipped to the bathroom between the two smaller bedrooms.

Phil stood in the doorway and watched until Trip was out of sight then turned to Melinda who was smiling as well. "Oh, he's got it bad." He shook his head as he chuckled under his breath.

They looked at each other before laughing together for a moment before Melinda stood and wrapped her arms around Phil's waist. She rested her head on his chest and swayed back and forth to an unheard melody.

"You need to talk to him, Phil." Melinda sighed. "I hate to see him hurt."

He enfolded her in his arms and kissed the top of her head. "Summer lovin' had me a blast…" he sang softly.

Melinda slapped him but laughed at his silliness. "I'm serious, Phil." She tried to sound more serious than she felt. "I don't want him hurt. You need to talk to him."

Phil hummed more of his Grease⁴ melody as he rocked her to and fro. "I am pretty sure Trip is familiar with tweets and buzzing." He smiled.

She swatted him again. "That isn't what I mean. Just make sure he knows…"

"I know…it's just a summer fling." He sighed. "It's gonna hurt like hell, Mel." He frowned and she hugged him tighter.

They swayed to Phil's rendition of 'Hopelessly Devoted to You" for a few moments before he tilted her head back and kissed her deeply.

"I'll talk to him." He sighed as their foreheads met and both exhaled deeply.

xx

The next few days were filled with site seeing, cave exploring with a group tour, a trip to the aquarium and a walk through the jungle that included swimming in a pool deep within a cave. Phil and Melinda could not decide who was more excited about swimming with the dolphins. Skye actually trembled with her emotion as the sleek mammal slid along side her.

"Him bees soft to me, momma." She giggled in Melinda's arms as the animal brushed against her leg. The dolphin playfully tossed tiny splashes of water at the little girl who gently splashed back. Melinda eased her baby clad in a tiny wetsuit and bright orange life jacket into the water where the dolphin softly nudged her, almost as if it knew how delicate the little girl could be. Skye wrapped and arm around it and kissed its side. The dolphin, called Emmy, whistled softly as if it understood all the pain this baby had survived.

Fitz stood in almost neck deep water with Phil behind him. He watched as the large bluish grey animal swam back and forth across the pool. "Did you know a bottlenose dolphin can have eighty to one hundred conical shaped teeth?" He looked up and back at his father nervously. "They're used primarily for chewing and cracking their prey." He looked back at the animal that was a bit closer than it had been a few seconds ago.

"He's not going to eat you and you are certainly not prey." Phil chuckled as he assured the boy. "Just relax. I'm right here with you."

"What if he doesn't like me?" Fitz mumbled, backing closer to his father.

"Phil rested his hands on Fitz's shoulders and gave a gentle squeeze. "What's not to love, hmmm?"

Fitz attempted a laugh but it turned into a quick intake of air as the dolphin slowly approached, stopping about a foot from the little boy. The trainer tweeted her whistle and told the boy to hold out his hand just above the water. Fitz hesitated but did as he was told. A moment later the animal bumped its nose against that hand. Fitz jumped but giggled just a bit as he looked up at Phil. He looked to the pool adjacent to the one he shared with his father and the large animal. Trip and Jemma were having no difficulty acquainting themselves with the much smaller dolphin they'd been paired with by the trainers.

"Samson is one of our gentlest residents." The trainer assured a still timid Fitz. "He's been here the longest. He was pretty sick when the fisherman brought him to us, just a little fella. Probably lost his momma and was almost starved to death." She went on with the animal's history as she tweeted the whistle and put him through his paces. "He's had a tough life. We tried to reintroduce him to the wild three times but he kept coming back." She smiled as the dolphin cackled quietly, almost as if it were laughing. "We gave up and he's been here ever since."

Fitz cocked his head and looked at the mammal. "He knows you love him. He doesn't want to leave you." The boy reasoned as he moved toward the animal and reached out his hand this time remaining calm as the dolphin bumped his palm. He smiled as it swam around him, gently swiping by his side.

The trainer slipped into the water and helped Fitz to slide his hand on the dorsal fin and allow the animal to tug him through the cool water. Phil smiled at the ease of the boy's transition from fear to trust remembering the first few months Fitz shared with him and Melinda.

The family enjoyed lunch at a local pub listening to all four children regaling their experience with the gentle friendly ocean mammals.

xx

While the days were full of family sightseeing and adventure, evenings were spent at the rental house in time for a late supper. Keazjah accompanied her mother daily and stayed after Isabella left. She was an adapt and careful Vespa driver and lived only minutes away giving her that last few hours of the day to spend with Trip, walking the length of the shore from one end of the property to the other.

They walked on the water's edge, their footprints washed away by the lapping waves as they strolled along. The full moon that graced the sky on the night they kissed grew smaller with each passing day. Trip watched and tried not to think that it also meant his time here was growing short. He'd walked this same route with Phil after breakfast a few days ago. They talked for a long time about summer crushes and how far it was from this island to their home. Phil told him about his first love and how he thought he'd never find anyone like her.

He hung his head as he told Trip he never did. He never found another like the girl he met at summer camp when he was fifteen. He smiled when he remembered kissing her in a row boat on the lake long after 'lights out' and how he thought his heart would burst out of his chest when their two weeks together was done. They both promised to write, but life just got in the way and so did everything that went with it. He never went to summer camp again. Life changed in a heartbeat and a few years later he found himself at the Academy studying to enforce the law and provide protection for those who would always need it. And then he met Melinda May and knew he'd spend the rest of his life with her.

Trip knew Phil meant well, but he could not even think about saying goodbye to Keazjah. Yet, he also knew there was no way this could work. It would be so hard to say good bye and he'd promise to come back and find her, but Da was right…life _would_ get in the way. He took a deep breath, blinked away the embarrassing tears and squeezed her hand. She smiled up at him.

"Three more days," Trip breathed. She nodded her understanding. "I'll go back to my life in Bethesda and you'll forget all about me."

Keazjah stopped and shook her head. "I will not forget you Antoine Triplett. You are the sweetest boy I've met and you will always be here with me." She tapped her chest lightly. "We will both have these weeks to remember for all time." She smiled at him and kissed his cheek lightly. "And I will always miss you, Trip." She whispered softly.

Trip swallowed the lump in his throat. "I've had a great time, Key." He wrapped his arms around her. "I won't forget it or you." He whispered close to her cheek before kissing her just a little deeper than he had before.

They sunk to the sand and shared their tears until Phil and Melinda found them there an hour later.

xx

Fitz slid out of bed, snagged his swimsuit and tiptoed out of the bedroom he shared with his older brother. In the bathroom he pulled off his pajamas and yanked his bright yellow swim trunks into place. He opened the door and listened before he moved across the living room and eased open the sliding door on the terrace. Once outside he smiled at the early morning sun before dropping down on the top step and gently pulling goggles, a snorkel and a matching pair of flippers from the large bucket on the second step.

Stefan was coming today to pick up the equipment he'd leant the family. Tomorrow they would board the plane that would take them home. Mom and Da had plans for the day that did not include snorkeling and Fitz was determined to investigate that cave just at the edge of the cove. Trip had spent so much time with that silly girl he'd forgotten about taking his little brother out to the grotto. So Fitz just decided to take investigating it upon himself.

He'd do a bit of exploring and be back before anyone missed him. Trip would sleep forever and he could sneak in the big window that faced the garden before Mom came to wake them for breakfast. She'd even told them they could sleep in since it was really their last full day to spend in this marvelous place. Da promised they'd come back for another holiday, but Fitz couldn't wait that long.

The determined little boy put a hand above his eyes and looked in all directions. He wasn't sure what time Isabella would show up and he did not want to run into her before he could get to his goal. He turned to check the house one more time and almost fell backward down the stairs when he found himself nose to nose with his baby sister standing two steps above him.

Skye stood on there on the stone terrace with that fuzzy blanket in one hand and her thumb in her mouth with the other. He slapped a hand on his chest as she dropped her hand to her side.

"You almost knocked me on my keister." He whisper shouted at her.

"Why you gotz sparkle slippers, Fitz?" Skye asked in a voice that was always too loud.

"Shhhhhhhhh!" the little boy growled as he grabbed her arm, pulled her away from the door and made a quick check to be sure no one else was there. He put a finger to his lips, slapped a hand over her mouth and shushed her again. "I've got to do something before everyone wakes. They're all too wishy-washy and won't let me do it alone so I'm off to show them I can."

Skye pushed his hand away. "I come witchu." Again too loud and again he covered her mouth with a shush.

"I come witchu," Skye said again in a soft voice that wasn't really a whisper.

Fitz rolled his eyes and pulled her down the stairs to the cobble stone walkway below. Skye lost her hold on the pink and blue blanket leaving it draped over two steps. "You're too little and you don't like to snorkel." He shook his head.

The girl's lip came out in a fine pout. "I non't be liddle Fizt. I be bigger. I pulay inna big sand box witchu."

Fitz scrunched up his face and scratched his head. If he told her no or just left her behind she'd be caterwauling like a bean sidhe before he made it a few steps down the path. He couldn't risk that and beside she'd just play in the sand. Skye didn't like the salty water unless mom or da was holding her in it. He let out a fluttery breath and ran back up the stairs to retrieve his equipment then grabbed her pink pail and shovel as well. He hurried back down pushed the bucket at her, grabbed her hand and started toward the cove.

Skye pulled him to a stop. "I non't go a beets immye two llamas. I needa babing suke." She knit her eye brows and glared at her brother.

Fitz let out a breath and tossed back his head. He wanted to scream but that would be counter productive so he growled instead. "We can't risk going back into the house after you were so very loud, Skye. You'll have to use your panties."

Skye tilted her head to one side then pulled the elastic waist of her pj's away from her tummy. She smiled at the little mermaids on her underwear. "I gotz fitches on mine pantiezes. They be okay?" She nodded more to herself than to her brother as he wagged his head, let out a frustrated breath and tugged her forward.

xx

Skye shook her head as Fitz folded her pajamas over a large rock. "We gotz no sum scream, Fitz. Momma non't like us a bee inna beets with no sum scream."

Fitz smiled and pulled a tube of sun screen from inside his flipper. He squeezed a blob on to his palm and rubbed his hands together before slathering it on Skye's tummy, back and arms. He globbed a second dose and did the same then covered the little girl's legs, neck and ears. After ordering her to closer her eyes he carefully rubbed her forehead, nose and cheeks. He did the same with his own tummy, arms, legs and face than grabbed Skye's hand and squished a dollop on her palm.

"Now, you do my back." He smiled at his sister as he turned away from her and knelt in the sand. She rubbed it in wide circles on his back and shoulders leaving globs dripping in long slippery strands then wiped the excess on the hips of her panties.

Standing up and turning around, Fitz scratched his head and grimaced. The stuff didn't go on as easy as it did for mom. Skye kinda looked like a greasy ghost, but he figured the extra would last longer. He wouldn't have to worry about slathering her up again. He looked at the directions on the tube and read that it needed to be reapplied in eighty minutes then looked at his little sister again. Yep, she had at least one hundred and sixty minutes worth of the goop on her. He smiled and nodded as she squinted up at him.

Fitz pulled the goggles on, resting them on his forehead. "Okay, now you stay right here and dig in the sand box." He raised a finger in front of her and used his best Melinda voice. "Absolutely no water without me. Got it?" He frowned at his little sister who nodded her agreement, which for Skye meant pretty much nothing. "You've got to promise, Skye." He insisted. "You can't go in the water by yourself. You're just too little." He thought for a moment then smiled again. "They've put extra salt in it today and you don't want that in your mouth do you?"

"Yuck," Skye closed her eyes and stuck out her tongue. "It make-ted me fro-up inna ping sand. I non't like it." She shook her head. "I pour-omiss I non't go inna wadder for you." She kissed her finger tips and touched her chest the way momma did when she promised something.

Fitz stared at her for a moment before handing her the bucket he'd been holding. He picked up his flippers and headed for the surf. He turned back once and gave her a thumb's up before pulling them on his feet and splashing into the water. Skye watched for a moment as her brother swam into the surf then dropped to her knees and pushed her shovel into the soft pink sand.

xx

Melinda woke, opening her eyes slowly. She smiled at how relaxed her husband had been the last two weeks and watched him sleep. They'd taken advantage of the fact the kids were exhausted and sound asleep on the opposite side of the house to engage in a little mommy/daddy activities late into the night. She slipped out of the bed and slid her nightgown over her head before pulling on a light robe and skipping the slippers. The cool tile felt good on her bare feet.

Stepping out of the room, she pulled the door closed hoping to give Phil a few extra minutes of sleep before the crew was up and at 'em. Letting out a soft yawn and padding over the tile in the foyer, she headed for the kitchen but noticed the door facing the beach opened just a bit letting in the early morning breeze. Melinda smiled at the scent of surf and tropical flora. The deep reds of the rising sun cast a glow of fire on the pink sand below. She would miss this view, this peace and this time to spend with family without worry or stress.

The open door was not alarming. Isabella often left it open a bit when she arrived, just to let in the fresh air and wonderful smells Melinda commented on daily. It was odd that there was so little sound coming from the usually busy kitchen but perhaps Keazjah chose to stay at home today unwilling to say goodbye a second time. Maybe they were just being extra quiet on the families last day of vacation. Melinda smiled at the thoughtfulness of the woman who had come to be a good friend despite the fact that Isabella insisted she was an employee only. She would be missed.

Melinda moved closer to the door, noticing the table was still bare and suddenly a bit concerned that there was no sound at all. Something caught her eye on the stone stairs, it fluttered a bit in the slight breeze and yet was certainly out of place. She pushed the door open enough to slip outside and felt her breath catch. The fuzzy pinkish blanket fluttered up then down before sliding down another step. Skye's blanket…Melinda rushed to the stairs and snatched it up, looking in all directions.

Skye…the door was open just enough…but how did she reach the clasp…how did she push it open? Melinda ran the memory of putting her baby to sleep last night. Maybe she had left the blanket on the terrace when she carried her to her bed…maybe Skye never had it…maybe. She was across the living area with her hand on the girls' bedroom door in a breath and paused to collect herself, to tell herself Skye was sound asleep sprawled across the small bed. Melinda smiled a false smile and pushed open the door.

Skye's bed was empty.

She wanted to scream for Phil to scream Skye's name to run, to search every inch of the house and the property, to push the terrifying thoughts of her baby walking into the ocean… She took a deep breath and quietly stepped back into the hall, pulling the door closed softly.

The sound of the toilet flushing caused her to release the breath she was holding and almost laugh. Her little one had simply made her way to the bathroom as she did so many times when she woke before everyone else at home…before she shuffled down the hall and crawled over the edge of their bed to nestle between Phil and her then drift back to sleep for at least another hour. She stood waiting for the door to open…Skye never closed the door…to scoop her up and carry her back to snuggle with her daddy.

The knob jiggled and Melinda forced herself not to pull it open, afraid of frightening the child. Trip stumbled out of the bathroom in his boxers, one eye still closed and in the middle of a long, mewly yawn. He stopped short of bumping into Melinda.

"Hey, mom…" he smacked a little as he scratched the back of his head. "Little guy's up early, huh?" The teen smiled sleepily as she inched around his mother and schlepped back to his room.

Melinda was in the room a step ahead of him, staring breathlessly at a second empty bed. She turned and grabbed Trip by both arms, shook the sleep off of him and forgot about being quiet or calm.

"Where is he? Where's Fitz?" She demanded of the boy.

Trip opened both eyes and blinked a few times before shrugging, "kitchen?"

Melinda dropped her arms and hurried around her son calling her husband's name repeatedly as she went.

Trip squeezed his eyes shut, then opened them. He turned, looked at his brother's empty bed and shook his head. "Damn it, little man, what are you up to now?"

xx

Phil was up and halfway across the room, stubbing his toe twice before realizing he'd need to throw on a bit of clothing before rushing to answer Melinda's call. He had one leg in a pair of loose shorts when she threw open the door.

"They're gone!" She let out in a frantic breath, almost falling into him.

"Damn," his only reply. There was no need to ask who or how. If there was some…no make that any kind of catastrophe, Skye and/or Fitz in any combination were certainly responsible.

He stood, pulled on the shorts and grabbed her hand pulling her close. "Hey, hey calm down," he smiled. "They're probably out in the garden or examining all those shells Jemma's been setting out on the patio. You know she won't let them near them."

Melinda swallowed and forced a smile. Maybe he was right, but she knew her little connivers and they did nothing small. There were shells everywhere and both had long since lost interest in Jemma's collection.

Phil held her hand and led her out of the room to the terrace. Trip stood in the center of the living room, waiting for whatever he'd need to do. Phil smiled at him as they passed so he dropped to the large couch. He'd wait. The little goof ball was probably out there playing some dopey game or trying out some wacky thing-a-ma-jig he put together in the bathroom with a rubber band and a bar of soap. Trip threw his arm over his eyes and let out a frustrated breath.

Melinda stood at the top of the stairs as Phil bounced down three. He noticed immediately that Skye's bucket was gone as well as the lime green flippers Fitz had adopted as his own. He glanced into the large black bucket that held the snorkeling equipment. Sure enough, the smallest pair of goggles and the longest snorkel were also missing. It didn't take much to figure out where his young son had gone. Did he take his little sister along or had she just ambled out on the terrace and followed after him? He drew a breath and ran his hand through his still uncombed hair. He turned and reached out a hand to Melinda, calling to Trip at the same time.

"I know where they are." He spoke calmly to his wife then looked up at the teen standing in the doorway. "Stay here with Jemma. Let Isabella know what's happened." He nodded to the boy who quickly nodded back.

Something in his father's look told him this was something more than one of Fitz's harebrained ideas.

Melinda took her husband's hand and followed him down the stone steps that led to the gravelly path. Within a few feet she was sure where they were heading.

"Oh my gawd, Phil….no!" She pulled her hand from his and broke into a run. He was at her side in seconds.

xx

The couple hit the beach in the cove at the same time, rounding the large rock formations that kept it secluded and private. Melinda put a hand above her eyes and scanned the sand looking for her children repeating every prayer she had ever ignored from every religion she could remember including some she just made up. The sun glinted off the water as it rose higher in the sky making visibility just a little difficult. A flip of sand into the air caught her eye once, twice, three times. She ran toward it and fell to her knees finding Skye on her own knees at the bottom of a rather large hole. She threw a hand over her mouth to stifle the sob and sat back on her heels. The little girl looked up and smiled innocently.

"Hi momma," Skye grinned as if it was just normal for Melinda to be sitting there. "I finded him inna little wadder." She pointed to a small sand crab in the bottom of the pail she had next to her. "He bites wit he's fing-ers." She giggled as she waved the plastic shovel in front of the crustacean. It snapped one tiny claw at it. "He bited mine fing-er." She held up one pointer finger and pointed at a small red spot. "He letted go cuz I shake-ted him offa me." She stood and shook the same finger at the animal. "I telled him non't do that no mower."

Melinda sobbed a tiny sobbed and brushed the tears from her cheeks as she reached down and pulled the little girl into her arms.

"I keep him momma. I take him onna pulane a me to home." She squirmed to look at her pet as Melinda pressed a kiss to her cheek and squeezed her to her breast. "Momma, you skawishing me too much." Skye let out an exaggerated breath.

Melinda drew a shaky breath. "Baobei where are your clothes?" She twittered at her now naked baby.

Skye shrugged. "Fizt sayed I no need a babing suke. He sayed just be in mine pantiezes but they getted sand all in to be itsy. I non't like it." She shook her head.

Melinda sighed and kissed her again as tears rolled freely over her cheeks.

Phil watched his wife and daughter, thanking the Almighty for keeping their baby safe. He ran to the far end of the small beach where the large rocks formed an impregnable wall. There a small outcropping made for a tide pool where small sea creatures would congregate. Fitz was enthralled every morning to find them there. Phil was sure he'd find the little boy seated in the warm pool gently fingering the creatures. His heart fell when the pool was empty. He ran back toward his wife slowing his steps as he recognized the look on her face.

Melinda stood with Skye pressed to her shoulder staring out at the surf. He followed her line of sight to the bright yellow form that floated lifelessly twenty yards from shore. The man was knee deep in the water before he took a breath and dove into the surf. Phil was never a strong swimmer but the water moved pasted him as if he were cutting through melted butter. It took only seconds to reach the small body in water that Phil could just keep his head above standing on tip toe. He grabbed the boy around his middle and flipped up upright.

Fitz let out a cough as the start forced him to swallow a mouthful of salty water. "Hey!" he squeaked kicking to escape whoever or whatever had snatched him.

Phil stroked backward, pulling Fitz to his chest as he kicked his feet until they reached water where he could stand. He waded the rest of the way with a still protesting Fitz under one arm. When the water was ankle deep he dropped to one knee and stood the boy in front of him and whipped off the goggles throwing to the sand a few feet away.

Grabbing the boy by both shoulders, Phil gave him a firm shake. "Damn it, Fitz, what were you thinking?" He barked. "Do you know…what if…" The man could not string a sentence together. He was a mess of anger, relief, shock, and a litany of emotions that were probably not even named. Without a second thought he flipped the little boy over the knee still upright and landed a half dozen firm swats on his soggy backside then pulled him back to stand in front of him. "Don't you ever, _ever_ pull a stupid stunt like that again. Do you understand me? Never!"

Fitz stared at his father, mouth open unable to even gasp at the smacking he'd been given. He'd never seen a look like the one Phil wore. Fitz had seen anger, hate, resentment, fear and even morbid curiosity but never whatever his father was looking through right now. Before he could try to put a name to it, Phil pulled him into a bear hug and for the first time ever he felt his father sob…a deep strange noise. Fitz never knew a man to cry. It was the worst sound he ever heard.

Phil stood with his small son still embraced against him. He and Melinda met within a few feet and wrapped their arms around both children. She kissed both little heads over and over, then kissed her husband's cheek. They stood until they stopped shaking and carried their trouble makers back to the house.

xx

Fitz sat on his bed clad in nothing but his skivvies, knees drawn up to his chest. His arms were wrapped around his legs, his head resting on those bony knees. He could hear the adult voices off in the kitchen but really couldn't make out what they were saying. He rocked side to side still nursing the smart on his backside, still finding it hard to believe his father…his Da had walloped his bottom like that. Da never…

His thought stopped as the voices grew silent and someone was coming. He knew that walk. He knew the sound and the cadence. Mom was on her way.

He pulled his knees closer and swallowed hard. A door opened but it wasn't his. Mom had gone into the girls' room where Skye had been banished to wait out her punishment for their early morning escapade. He'd begged his parents to pardon her. After all she was just a baby and it was his idea and well, they just told him to go to his room while they talked. His little sister put up a fuss but stayed put. He was pretty sure she witnessed his indignity on the beach and wasn't anxious to share his fate.

But now Mom was in her room. Fitz pushed his head down between his knees and squeezed his legs against his ears. The walls in the vacation house were thin but the bathroom was between the rooms but Skye could shatter glass with her wailing. He didn't want to hear it and know it was his fault his baby sister was compromised. He stayed that way until he felt a slight depression on his mattress.

Melinda sat on the edge of Fitz's bed staring at the wall, hands folded on her lap. He slowly slid his head from between his knees and peeked at her. She sat quietly, just breathing and staring and not looking like she was going to say anything. The boy pushed back and sat up with his arms still around his legs. His mother remained in place, still staring, still perfectly still. Fitz blinked a few times expecting her to turn and glare at him, but nothing. He sniffled a little, cleared his throat then dropped his hands to the mattress. Still no reaction.

Without realizing it, Fitz wriggled to the edge of the bed and mirrored his mother's position. He cast a sideways glance at her then quickly looked back at his own hands folded on his lap. He absently swung his legs that did not quite reach the floor.

"Are you going to say something?" The little boy spoke just above a whisper.

Melinda spread her fingers and rested her hands on her knees before taking a small breath. "I don't really know what to say, Fitz."

"You're angry." He sighed.

"Oh, bao bao I am so much more than angry." She snorted, still refusing to look at him.

Fitz nodded and chewed his bottom lip. "It's kinda like the roof, huh?" He mumbled, recalling the time he'd taken his baby sister to look at the stars.

"Worse," she shook her head. "Fitz…" Melinda breathed as she dropped her head then raised it and finally looked at him. This time he did not look back. "I am angry and terrified and disappointed and so many things I can't even tell you. Why…no, I know why…Fitz you are a very smart little boy and yet you put your sister and your self in so much danger."

"She promised she wouldn't go in the water and I checked on her. I really did." He defended.

Melinda shook her head.

Fitz looked at her for a second then looked at the floor. "She only put her feet in to get water in her bucket." He shrugged.

"And what if she fell or wandered off or a million other things?" Melinda asked making the boy feel guiltier.

"She didn't." He mumbled again.

"Fitz that is not the point. It was a dangerous, stupid thing to do and you know that." Melinda barked then pulled her calm back into place. "And what about you? Do you know how much danger you put your self in?"

The little boy shrugged his shoulders.

"Did you…is Skye okay?" He asked quietly, remorse in every word.

"Don't worry about Skye." She sighed.

"I know how much you love her, momma. I know you would be so devastated if you lost her. I am so sorry I put her in danger. I shouldn't have done that." Fitz sobbed.

Melinda opened her arms and pulled him close, kissing the top of his head. "Oh, Fitz after all this time don't you know I love you just as much, just the same and my heart would be torn apart if I lost you…any of you." Tears ran over her cheeks as her little boy burrowed into her embrace.

"She's just a wee baby, momma. I know she needs you and you need her." Fitz sobbed.

She pushed him out enough to look into his eyes. "Fitz," she took a deep breath. "You know how much you think I love Skye?"

The little boy nodded.

Melinda laid her hand on her son's chest. "You take that love and you multiply it by the largest number you know and you will have how much I love you and Jemma and Trip and Skye and then add even more."

"Infinity," Fitz sniffled.

"Infinity," she repeated pulling him back into her hug.

"Are you going to spank me?" The boy's voice was muffled and small from inside the hug.

Melinda kissed the top of his head. "Oh, my naughty little bao bao you so much deserve it but I think your Da already took care of that."

For a moment they were silent, simply comforting each other.

"He's probably going to be angry at me forever. Maybe he won't even like me anymore." Fitz sniffled as she looked up at his mother.

"Infinity," Melinda repeated as she brushed the tears from his cheeks. "Maybe he thinks you're mad at him."

Fitz ran his arm across his nose and sniffled again. "Infinity," he sighed.

xx

Phil sat on the terrace nursing his third cup of coffee. He turned at the soft sound of Melinda standing in the doorway. A shirtless Fitz stood in front of her with his hands in the pockets of his khaki shorts and staring at his wriggling toes. She urged him forward gently then stepped away from the door to give father and son some time alone.

Fitz took a few steps and stood next to his father's arm. Phil took a sip of his drink then set the mug on the table. He looked at the top of the boy's head and tapped the side of his mug with one finger.

"Your mom toast your tail?" He grinned.

Fitz shook his head and interlaced his fingers behind him. "I didn't mean to frighten you, Da. I didn't mean to disappoint you or hurt you or make you hate me."

"Hate you?" Phil was shocked. He turned and grabbed Fitz's arms tugging him closer. "Why would you think I…" He stopped, picturing himself on the beach turning his little boy over his knee in anger. He dropped his hands from the boy's arms and sat back. "Fitz…I…"

"It's okay." Fitz mumbled. "It's not like you're really my dad."

"Fitz!" Phil barked as he reached out and pulled Fitz even closer. He put a finger under the boy's chin and lifted his head to look into his eyes. "I _am_ really your dad no matter what you do or how angry I get. I'm sorry I whacked you back there….I just…I…I shouldn't have let myself act when I was so…angry. I mean I wasn't angry." He pulled the little boy into a hug. "Damn, I don't know what I was but whatever it was I love you…" Phil stopped unable to put that feeling into words.

He looked into the little boy's crystal blue eyes. "I am so sorry, Fitz."

Fitz smiled. "I don't think it works that way. You're not supposed to be sorry for teaching me a lesson." He patted his hand on Phil's shoulder. "Mom always hugs me and tells me she loves me even when I do stupid things but she tells me she's only sorry it came to that point."

"Guess I really screwed up, huh?" Phil frowned.

Fitz shook his head. "Don't tell mom, but it's okay you smacked me cuz mom is much worse." He whispered close to his father's ear.

Phil chuckled and pulled Fitz close to his lap. "Maybe I should practice a little more, hmmm?"

Fitz's eyes went wide as he covered his backside and shook his head. "No, you did fine, just different than mom. I got the message, really." He nodded and tried to step back.

Phil laughed at the boy's reaction and pulled him into a tight hug. "Oh, little man, do you know just how much I love you?"

"Infinity?" Fitz asked as he wrapped his arms around his father.

"Sounds right," Phil smiled. He hugged the little boy for a few more moments, winking at Melinda as she stood just inside the door sipping her tea.

"Did I ruin everything?" Fitz asked, feeling that he had done just that.

Phil shook his head. "Scared the hell out of me, little man, no you haven't ruined anything. But, if you ever…"

"I know," Fitz sighed, "go off by myself without telling you or mom again…"

Phil stopped him. "There's that and I'm sure your mom let take care of it much better than I can, but if you ever and I mean _ever_ say or even think that I'm not your _real_ father or you're not my _real_ son again, I promise you won't soon forget the walloping you'll get."

"I love you, Dad." Fitz smiled as he wrapped his arms around Phil again.

"Love you, little man," Phil sighed with relief again, as he smothered the little boy in his embrace.

Xx

Saying goodbye is never easy and many tears were shed on both sides, but the Coulson family boarded their flight back to DC the next morning, giving them plenty of time to be home and rested before facing the real world again the next day.

Addresses were exchanged and promises were made. Photographs of family and new friends were taken and retaken. Small tokens were exchanged and memories were made.

The Coulsons would return to their vacation spot several times through the years, once or twice crossing paths with Isabella and her family again, but as with so many things, never again as full of wonder as that first time.

Trip never forgot the bittersweet experience of his first love and managed to keep in touch with Keazjah until they went off to college.

Fitz never again felt Phil was not his real father but on a number of occasions made less than brilliant choices which never worked out well for him in the end.

Skye had absolutely no recollection of her trip to the beach or the little crab that stayed behind in the pink sand.


End file.
